With an increasing popularity and complexity of various applications, the task of testing load on the applications has become increasingly challenging. Load testing is a type of performance test to verify a system's stability during bursts of concurrent users and/or system activity to varying degrees of load over varying time periods. For example, stress testing is a form of deliberately intense or thorough testing used to determine the stability of a given system or entity. Stress testing involves testing the application beyond normal operational capacity, often to a breaking point, in order to observe the results. End users are routinely faced with load testing burdensome tasks, including, for example, inability of increasing concurrency level during test execution (i.e., once a test execution is triggered a load testing framework does not provide any external control over further increase in concurrency), analyzing the performance of applications, dynamically changing the load for testing and increase in overall duration of the performance testing. These problems are particularly troublesome for end user to analyze the performance of the application by testing the load dynamically.
Testing of the application leads to the development of performance enabled intelligent applications across diverse domains.
The available load testing frameworks perform complex processing operations at the application to enable load testing by a plurality of loads. However, to perform load testing processing operations, the maximum load to be tested on the target application is pre-determined. Currently, in a typical load testing framework the target concurrent load count along with other test behavioral parameters are provided at a pre execution stage. Once a test execution is triggered the load testing framework does not provide any external control over further increase in concurrency of load, and hence, it leads to a considerable increase in overall duration of the performance testing.